1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the domain of manufacturing processes and features the production of adapalene aqueous gels on an industrial level.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Adapalene is a retinoid derived from naphthoic acid. It is 6-[3-(1-adamantyl)-4-methoxyphenyl]-2-naphthoic acid and is described in EP-0199636. A method for synthesizing this compound is described in EP-0358574.
Adapalene is marketed in the form of an alcoholic solution, an aqueous gel and a cream, at a weight concentration of 0.1%. These compositions are useful for the treatment of acne.
WO 03/075908 describes the administration of adapalene at a weight concentration of 0.3% in an aqueous gel, for the treatment of dermatological disorders.
Classical formulation processes are known that require a mixture to be cooled to obtain an adequate mixing of all ingredients and which necessitate additional industrial equipment.
Thus, need remains for an improved process for the production of aqueous gels of adapalene at the industry level.